


For All Eternity

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Children, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although their lives might be exhausting now, the love that they both share will always continue to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your 50% off chocolate while reading some fluff that I had to get out of my system.
> 
> Reaper children belong to andantin0 on Tumblr—I love these kids to no end and could always write about them. 
> 
> Also a shout out to microwaveslayer on Tumblr since I incorporated their Grelliam idea from a few months ago into this short little drabble. Find it here: http://microwaveslayer.tumblr.com/post/128240054458/if-reapers-dont-need-to-breathe-technically

“I’m sorry that office work kept me away for so late. Hopefully these will in turn make up for leaving you home with the children all night?”

Grell recognized that aroma more than any other, and although the smell was a common one to her nose, the sight of William pulling out a large bouquet of red roses from behind his back never got old. Tied with a decorative red ribbon around the stems and adorned with small bunches of baby’s breath, it was obvious that William had the arrangement specially ordered and carefully delivered to his office so that he could present them to her upon returning home. There was not a single bruise amongst the bright red petals, and he even had the thorns left on the stems—as Grell always said, _Love is nothing without a little pain to remember_.

“They are absolutely lovely as always William. Thank you so much.”

Once the bouquet was lovingly handed over to her, Grell brought it in close to her face, taking in a deep breath to allow the sweet and crisp scent to flood her senses. Although this did not completely make up for missing out on the most romantic day of the year, it certainly would tie her over until they could go on their celebratory date. Luckily Ronnie had offered to babysit one day this coming week, so she would not have to wait too long for the day to endlessly shower him in her affections.

“Did the children behave and go to bed for you without a fuss?”

“Timothy and Lillian were a little wound up from the chocolate they had eaten throughout the day, but I assured them that you would not be too pleased if they were not asleep by the time you came home. Lawrence was a little bit fussy throughout the day—I think he’s come down with a cold. That or he’s missing attention from his daddy~”

William nodded, listening to her describe the day’s events as he slipped off his shoes and placed them in their proper spot on the shoe mat. The reality that they were now a family a five with three energetic, and sometimes more devilish than he’d like to admit, children still seemed so surreal to him on certain days. He could not deny that being a father came with a lot of joy and happiness, more than he could have ever dreamed, but had it not been just yesterday that they were passing their final exam together? With a sigh he rubbed his temples; giving too much thought to ideas such as these when he was overtired was never a good idea. Moving to take off his coat next, he was suddenly stopped in the middle of undoing a button, finding that his beloved had wrapped herself around his torso, head buried into his chest and her long red hair acting as a curtain to hide her face.

“Grell? Is something wrong?”

“My day was okay too you know. I would have preferred to spend more time with you, but I understand that our lives now can’t be carried out the same way as they were years ago. Some days it’s easy, but others it’s hard to go more than even an hour without seeing you. I’m sorry, we’re parents now, so I know I shouldn’t be saying these sorts of things, but I can’t help missing how our lives used to be. Do you ever feel like that, William?”

“There is no need to apologize for your own feelings,” he spoke in a reassuring tone, wrapping his arms around her so that he could join her in their embrace, “I know it is no easy task to be looking after the children all day, and I try to help out wherever possible when I’m not at work. Even though the ways in which we spent our time together in the past are behind us, I feel an overwhelming amount of… happiness when I step through the door after work.”

Grell laughed quietly, muffled against his chest. “It’s been awhile since I heard you say that you were happy. What’s the occasion?”

“It is no occasion at all. Knowing that I have something important and meaningful—for instance, this family to come home to every day, fills me with more happiness than I could ever describe.”

“Will…” Her heart began to flutter at his sincere words that she hadn’t been expecting, raising her head to look up and see the handsome man that she loved. Cheeks dusted with a natural light red blush, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, giving his torso a tight squeeze as she was still at a loss for words to say back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Grell.”

Tilting her chin up so that he could look into her bright green eyes, he slowly brought his lips to rest against hers, his hand eventually finding itself to cup her cheek. His other arm which was wrapped around her middle carefully pushed against her back, drawing her in as close as it was possible so that there was no space in between their two bodies. William wouldn’t have broken off their kiss for a while longer if it were his choice—instead it was Grell who pulled away, though not because she needed air. After all, reapers didn’t need to breathe, so they could technically make their kisses last for eternity.

“Why did you pull away? It is not like you to end a kiss so quickly.”

She laughed under breath, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes so that she could playfully bump her nose against his. “I figured I’d return your words before we got too lost in the heat of the moment. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, William.”

It was only a matter of seconds before they were connected once again, Grell’s arms untangling from around his torso to wrap around his neck, allowing herself to have just a bit more leverage against her taller counterpart. They stayed like that in the doorway for a long while, enjoying the other’s presence for as long as they could before returning to their bedroom for some much-needed rest. Despite being mentally and physically exhausted between the both of them put together, moments such as these never got tiring, and they could both only wish that they could remain in each other’s arms for all eternity.


End file.
